Don't Mind us We're Just Spilling our Guts
by couldyouharmlucifer
Summary: Izaya Orihara gets sent to a disciplinary school after showing off his misbehavior far to much. Sadly for him he has to stay in a dorm, and participate with students, get involved in daily drama, while hiding his feelings for another students he started a fight with in the first 10 minuets of school! Life wasn't looking good for him... But maybe it'll turn out better in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so pissed off right now. My sister got into my account and deleted my stories to screw with me, sorry guys! Luckily it's given me a chance to revise some stuff. **

**I own nothing!**

_**Are you Changing me for Better or for Worse?**_

High school; _noun _1) A place to put hormonal teenagers and hope that nothing goes wrong. 2) Using the education we the students have already learned in grade school and reusing it as a cover up for making new lessons. 3) My battleground.

When your parents call you by your whole name, with fury noticeably laced in their voices its pretty clear that you're in trouble. However my parents never made it clear if I was in deep shit or not, they just dug the whole and waited to push me in. Mother would call my name in her normal voice which was high and squeaky, like nails scraping against a chalk bored, and father hardly spoke a word just stared with his normal colored eyes being a muddy shade of brown, same as my mother. I had expected this to happen. Being called into the master bedroom that happened to be the size of a dirty motel room that you could find on the side of the highway.

The beginning of my education began at one of the finest prep schools located in Japan. I was four years old and had successfully been the smartest four year old placed into those polished halls, finally at the age of eight I had received one bad mark on a spelling test making my perfect record look smudged and abused. Ironically enough the word I had gotten wrong was apologize, it's ironic because that's certainly a suck up tactic I missed. Unfortunately for my teacher Mr. Onodero I had managed to withhold private information he hadn't wanted anybody to know about ever.

I sadly had accidentally walked in on a scene being fulfilled in the teacher's bathroom the restroom I preferred over the many student areas because the adults knew how to flush and keep the floors, sinks, stalls, wall, toilet paper holder, mirror, and water fountain clean. Mr. Onodero being held up against one of the walls closest to the sink, noises of what I would later learn of pleasure from the back of his throat as his _male _partner kissed and caressed certain private body parts. Scarring for a child most certainly but it gave me a lot to think about. My teacher eventually took notice of my lingering presence, practically screaming his lover off of him and running over to me looking flushed, begging on his hands and knees I never tell a living soul about this encounter.

Later that day, during the late hours I had stayed up watching a detective movie, the bad guy had found a piece of information on the detective and had been using it against him to get away with his bad deeds. I learned that using a personal piece of information against somebodies will had been labeled as black mail, a skill that had lightened kindly in my red eyes. Being gay was wrong during my childhood times, and Mr. Onodero would be fired and worst case scenario be arrested, society would shun him. And everybody would believe me because I had the charms and acting skills to force everyone to believe me.

When I had been dropped off at school I quickly made it to my teacher explaining that what I saw him doing in the bathroom was weird and that I had been wanting to go talk with a councilor about my feelings. Begging humans was a sight I could easily grow tired of. Seeing an older man on his knees holding my hands with bulged out eyes looking slightly terrified, while asking me to keep my mouth shut. He even attempted to bribe me with a whole bowl of sugary sweets. Not being like every other typical eight year old, sugar disgusted me still does to this very day. I told him what I had wanted, he was glad to give it. Assuming that black mail would forever be in my favor (which I have never been wrong about) I continued getting what I wanted, by simply using rumors or whispers being spread around this prep schools hall as my bait. Until finally a teacher had enough and ratted me out.

Transferring schools was the only option provided to me. Like a cow being moved from one fram to the next. I was 11 years old when I had made my first friend, a boy who liked fatty tuna. Just like me! However, the boy had pulled a prank on me during a day of study by placing a whoopee cushion on my chair. Mistakes are made; children aren't capable of comprehending or controlling their anger, just expressing it with both body language and action.

Dad had given me a switchblade for Christmas to throw at pictures of hated celebrity's, girly anime characters, anyone who annoyed me, etc. Bringing it to school had never appeared wrong, so when I took it out of my bag marching over to the boys chair ready to stab the bastard in the neck laughing as his skin was impaled on my metal blade only to be body slammed by the teacher's assistant. Embarrassment had over come me as I was pulled off school campus by police officers, with silver handcuffs tightened around my wrists. Mom had bailed me out and paid the cops and school enough money to stay hushed. One of the finer things about being rich was cover up money. Yet after I had publicly humiliated myself with an attempted murder my knife still remained by my side trust worthy as ever just like my friend black mail. Another not as furnished but equally as educational school came into view forcing me to attend yet another Hell-in-a-structure. 12 and lonely I attempted to bring about some student company to no avail until finally one of the kids approached and offered me a seat with him and his friends during lunch.

He was just a young boy, taller then me, actually I was beginning to notice a lot of the children were taller then me, said boy had been known for his nasty attitude towards the educational system. We ditched school everyday for half a quarter. He and I parted ways and schools leaving me once again in the hands of frustrated parents. High school was approaching fast, at the age of thirteen during my last year of middle school I had once again proven to be a child genius but maintained a black mailing title. Whenever a curious student had asked how many schools I had gone to I had to think back to all those memories of being a wild child with marvelous manipulating skills and answered with three!

Three schools all left behind because of disrespectful behavior. Shaming my family once more by being a clever brat who would stop at nothing to get out of things had decided on the reckless idea of forging the signatures of staff and my parents to stop participating in physical activates, outdoor science projects, group work, and art class. I should have known they would call and verify after so many agreeable signings! Damn me for getting way to comfortable with power. Half the school year was over and I had been shipped to another school, only to be kicked out for not wearing the proper school uniform and loosing my $100 laminated school identification card.

High school would be a blast. Or so I thought. Summer was ending; nights were getting cooler and days cloudy. Dad had personally come to my apartment-sized bedroom knocking on the already opened door and stepping in with a blank expression. Using his brown eyes to take in my organized room, slight OCD had come into my genes and invaded my thought process whenever something was messy or out of order.

"Son, your mother and I have something important we would like to discuss with you." Shirou's voice came out calm and collected not shedding an ounce of emotion. Usually Izaya's father would often be to busy with work to actually come and sit down with his son, his mother often suffered the same problem of being to busy with work related issues to come talk and hang out with her children. So when his father had asked for his son's attention it was given to the fullest extent. Izaya even straightened his back a little, and stopped the swinging motion his legs on the edge of his mattress.

Getting up on his own and walking with tension rising in the air between father and son. Father lead first, walking out the door and down the beautifully built hallway leading to the opposite end of the hall containing the habitat for his parents. The top half of the walls were painted a blinding white, no stains adjourning the wallpaper, the bottom section cut off into a chestnut brown resembling the houses owner's eyes. Pictures of dad's law firm building came into view, a spectacular glass building gleaming into the sunlight, seemingly stretching higher then the clouds. Other pictures had the family posed for pictures with a fake background my sisters and I were grimacing at being forced to wear tight outfits and also being placed into close contact with one another.

Mairu and Kururi would have been fine hugging one another but wrapping their pale arms around brother dearest became an issue. Four silver colored chandeliers hung still, being held up by a stainless steal chain. The morning light had still been coming through the city viewing windows giving the over priced ceiling lamps an unused glow. Basically that was true seeing as nobody had any use for them being on. At the end of the hall came the same looking door as Izaya's own.

A dark brown solid piece of wood blocking entry to strangers unless they turned the polished golden surface of the round knob. Stopping his movements, Izaya noticed the slight wrinkle on the back of his fathers charcoal colored waist coat probably from his shoulder blades moving from walking. Shirou opened the door revealing the hardly used space for sleeping. It was practically a miracle his parents came home at the same time today. When one walks in the overly spaced sleeping place, you'll first notice the navy blue suitcase that goes from floor to ceiling each book filled with hard covered books.

Two of them sat side by side. One in the corner and the other just against the wall. Carpeting had been placed over the hard wooded floor, the only room in the over sized house to have carpeting. It felt fluffy and slightly uncomfortable under the Orihara sons feet, ruffling itself between his toes. "Izaya!" His mother was known for being over excited. Running over in heels managing not to fall flat on her face even with the black pencil skirt slowing some of her movements. She pulled her son into a bone crushing, breath concealing hug. Burying his face in her breasts.

"Did dad tell you the topic of our conversation?" She sounded slightly disappointed which gave Izaya the right to freak out a little. Here comes the 'you're actually adopted speech.' Or that's what Izaya assumed seeing as he was the only one born in his family with red eyes. "Kyouko I had not properly informed him yet." My father had said in a flat tone, walking around the hugging family to sit in a office chair, behind his home working desk. Pulling my face out of her top womanly parts, allowing air to come into my lungs my mother hesitantly leg go of my form pouting slightly and walked over to my father standing on the side of the leather material chair.

"This is about your school hopping." Kyouko said, glaring at the crimson eyes her son was born with. "And what would seem to be the problem?" Personally Izaya was shocked this talk hadn't come sooner. "Don't be a brat to your mother. Talk with the manners that have been given to you." His father said adding a disappointed tone to his monotone. Clearing her throat a little, and flipping back her long loose hair behind her shoulder, my mother began with the main problem.

"Izaya your father and I have discussed what we were going to do for your high school years. Those are the years that are most important to any school student and we don't want your record to be broken up." Smiling sadly, my father pulled his white coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip of the black coffee secretly mixed with scotch. "You want to home school me?" Izaya asked brightening up slightly. He's always wanted to be home school and stop getting up every morning walking into the over crowded learning areas, dealing with the smells and stupidity others offered in public.

"No... We're sending you to a disciplinary school." She clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to make the situation a little more positive then it looked. "I don't need to be disciplined!" Izaya shouted moving closer to the work desk, watching a vein pop out of his fathers forehead. "You're becoming a little too bratty for my tastes. Your mother only partook in the discussions not the final decision making. You will be given your schedule and uniform a day before school begins."

Sighing at his known defeat, and already plotting his way of being kicked out of this school he finally asked needed to ask the final question. Hoping it wouldn't be the school or academy he was thinking about. "And where will I be attending?" Izaya asked in a flat tone, frowning till he was certain his face would wrinkle, while wiping away the imaginary dust heaps on his clothing. "Raira Academy."

Smirking at his sons obvious discomfort the older male folded his hands together on the desk, fiddling with his fingers. Kyouko decided to keep shut, letting her two boys work out this situation. "You're putting me in a school full of future if not already murderers, drug dealers, insane illegal scientists, and anything else that's against Japanese law!" Izaya shouted throwing his arms in the air." "You'll enjoy your own environment." Chuckling slightly, the Orihara father grabbed a document containing work information ignoring his fuming son. "Mom do you really want me to be in a bad place like that?"

The Orihara son asked, almost screaming with puberty at his own mother. "Well-" "You're mother's say will not get you out of that school." "I'll get out myself." Izaya assured himself. "If that school tolerates the murderers, why would they let a black mailer go?" Izaya Orihara was left with no other fate. He would have to attend disciplinary Raira Academy, at least until he found a secret juicy enough to get him out.

Oh his father better prepare to be proven wrong! There was no way in Hell Izaya was just going to sit back and let this happen. And yet on the very last day of summer vacation, one of the houses butlers came into his room, carrying a blue school uniform fitted to his size, and a printed schedule of his classes. What has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse me for making this story again after it was so rudely deleted by my fucking sister! Hate siblings people, just hate them. Anyway review and stuff. I've fixed a number of the mistakes. Sorry 'bout those. **

**I also would like to add that I take requests. And I always come out on those. **

**PM, Follow, Favorite, Review, enjoy. Thank you. **

**I Couldyouharmlucifer do not in any way own Durarara and am not making any profit off of this fiction. **

_Arguments: noun. 1) Defined points being yelled about until an agreement or departure is made between the arguing parties. 2) Fighting about a situation, person, or thing. 3) What I've gotten myself into. _

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Have you ever been thrust into a wild situation of such random events that your own thoughts have trouble wrapping around your current reality? If so then welcome to my world. Life lesson number one; never piss off a monster, life lesson number two; piss off any monster near by because the entertainment level is off the charts. Dashing down the dormitory hallway, whipping around passer byers who would inevitably be smashed by the monster. That's right I Izaya Orihara found a monster named Shizuo Heiwajima attending at disciplinary school who needed to be played with. Screwing with Shizuo was becoming my soul mission as of late and I couldn't give a crap with how many plans it pushed back, due to how fun fighting with a brute could be.

You're probably really confused, how did I even get to fighting with a monster during lights out? Starting from where we left off last might help you understand the complicity of said situation.

Packed bags scattered about the floor of my room, patterned no where specific some pushed against the wall, leaning back looking relaxed, and some sat laid on their backs touching the hard wood floor looking like an over stuffed suitcase. Six black suitcases were given to me the second to last day of summer looking starved full of nothing but freshly bought air. Taking pity on the forlorn looking objects deciding to fill each one with clothing, bed sheets, pillows, school supplies, cookery supplies, shoes, scarves, money, knives, and irreplaceable objects handed down to me by the dying family members the Orihara's so frequently have. "Brother when are you coming back?" Mairu looked down at the floor, staring at her feet over her departing brother swaying slightly at the painful clutching her sister Kururi had been doing to her arm.

"Every holiday and summer." I said sadly, knowing that there weren't enough holidays in a school year to make my sisters support this sudden educational experience. "Does this mean you aren't our brother anymore?" Kururi asked, lip quivering at the very notion of not having an older brother anymore. Sure Izaya could be a psychopathic prick but that didn't mean they didn't love him.

"That's right, I'll be thrown into the brother inferno. Another Izaya will come in the mail though, dad just has to program that one to be more obedient." Joking about my leaving hoping to get a laugh over tears. Apparently I took it to far when my little sisters both looked up with wide-eyed expressions. Mairu and Kururi were both in 5th grade, to young to go without supervision if you asked me. Nobody would be left to watch over them, giving free range to any crazy antics or drama.

Mairu could bring home a boy have kinky sex and I wouldn't be told about it till I came home five months after the event. Striding closer to my little siblings, watching them quiver in sadness, maybe my brother replacement joke had been a tad to much but the honestly couldn't believe that right? It was just a well-humored lie after all. Placing a hand on two different shoulders looking down into their brown colored eyes. "We'll break the new you in. Teach it to do our homework."

Joked back Mairu still looking sad even with the comedy. Kururi clutched at the sleeve of the tough fabric making my mid back-cropped jacket, letting the salty tears trail down her cheeks. "Izaya." Great, I'd be leaving guilty for ditching my younger sisters. "Kururi it's ok, you have Mairu. She might be annoying and definitely not as great as I but you'll manage."

Girls could be so dramatic at points in time, and as sweet as it could be seen I was getting slightly annoyed. Not at them, though their sniffling had sure did power the annoyance but at my mother and father. How could they just expect everyone to be on bored with me going away for high school? "I hope you get killed." Sticking out a pink colored tongue at me, Mairu held onto her hips smirking like the Cheshire cat.

Brat. "You spend your high school life in a classroom full of crazy future murders and not get killed." Glaring my red eyes into her brown ones, lightly chuckling at the once again frightened baby doe eyed look Kururi kept making. Poor thing was being filled with wild situations. "Maybe a monster will get you."

Highly unlikely but the idea would be fun to toy with. "You need to stop reading manga." The moment was strangely peaceful even through out the kind-hearted death wishes. Silence fluttered into the room, ending the cloud of depression that had once hung over our heads. "Are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Attentively asked Kururi, looking down at the floor once more, grabbing at the yellow fabric of her sisters jacket tightly. How laughable, I was above all that stupid hormonal romance thing. "Probably not. But if I find a girl who I can tolerate and can tolerate me back I'll make sure to never bring her home." After all, the Orihara daughters would most likely interrogate the poor thing into leaving.

"Don't pick on her if you do. Mom says that boys pick on girls because they like them but I think it's just rude." Kururi made sure to add, looking slightly confused. Why would a boy be mean to express his romantic feelings towards another? Shaking my head, letting the black strands fall out of place I patted their heads once more, rubbing at their brown hair. How did I manage to look so different from the rest of the family?

Clearly mom cheated on dad with another guy, that seemed like the only reasonable explanation. "Master Izaya, I need to take your bags, are you ready to go?" Mairu's eyes filled with tears along with her sister jumping the short distance separating them from me, and landing full weight onto my chest, wrapping their arms around my waist staining my shirt with tears. "Visit us soon." "Yes brother, very soon."

And with that they let go, vanishing past the butler and down the hall. Such strange children. "Get the other staff members in here to help you." Picking up the worn leather satchel given to me by my grandmother Natsu on her deathbed. I to walked around the butler currently standing in my way, brushing slightly against him and out to the patio out front waiting for the two cars holding my stuff and I to be prepared.

Closing my eyes as I walked out of my home. The home I wouldn't be living in for quiet due to my own actions. Winding down the front steps, finding my shoes resting neatly on the doormat, separate from the group of shoes every other member in the house. Quickly lacing them up correctly, I walked over to the railing, keeping me safe from falling off the front patio. I didn't want to go, a sick feeling kept bubbling in my stomach daring me to claim ill.

Lightly touching the waxed over rail, tracing random patterns onto it's soft brown colored surface. Brown, such a famous color in my household. Brown eyes, brown hair, brown floors, brown couches, brown leather, brown curtains, everything brown. Today I would be leaving with black, only black could mirror back my emotions of rage and sadness. So this is how parents work, annoy them long enough and they'll ship you away no questions asked.

Watching lazily as the servants carried out my six bags containing my room, some struggling with the overly stuffed luggage cases until finally the driver and passenger of the silver Honda placed them all in a separate car that will follow behind us, and be unloaded while I attend orientation. "Master Izaya we're ready to go when you are." Nonchalantly said butler, who's name I should probably learn. Maybe when spring fall break comes around I'll ask. Walking behind my butler, being careful not to step on his heel.

Opening the flashy limo door for me, standing behind it till I hopped in. Sucking in the fresh car smell that wafted into my nostrils calming jittering nerves that were of course expected when attending a whole new learning environment, I was used to children of my own kind not the ones clawing their way up into success. Resting my back against the cool exterior of the seat, sighing in anticipation. This really shouldn't be happening to me. Pulling the metallic gray colored seat belt from its hook and down to the buckle stretching it across my thin chest.

Waiting for my butler to cross in front of the car and reach the drivers seat, open and close the door with a loud thud pull his own seatbelt own and drive on the path to Hell and surly my demise. The cars engine purred to life, sounding like a well-groomed cat, and slowly pushing off of the gravel making our driveway till we hit the street with matching mansion sized homes sitting in rows blocking us in. I'll miss you luxury. "Your father requested I give you some money before you ship you off to school." The butler's voice was calming, like a real fathers should be, gruff and slightly uncertain making sure his child understood the plans of the day. "How much money?"

Couldn't have been much, probably enough to buy food for this week so I wouldn't be forced to make my bowel process commoner food. "It's a platinum gold credit card." Only the best for the spoiled rotten son. Dad was rubbing it in my face that I had money but was a terrible kid. Seriously what were parents for again?

"Is it in one of my suitcases?" Assuming said butler had packed it away into one of the flaps of my suitcase, hopefully not the one with my hand-sewn pouch holding onto sharp blades specially hand crafted and ordered. "It would be the only way to get you to unpack master Orihara." True enough, unpacking was a chore, and I could never muster myself enough energy to actually participate in such demeaning actions. Looking out the driver's window searching for nothing imparticular.

"Master Orihara are you feeling uneasy?" Sensing the tensed air drifting throughout the vehicle, I decided to give in and just answer. "Being suddenly placed in a whole new habitat usually does that." Right, this feeling wasn't just because I was weird, nerves were normal and totally expected in such a case. "Yes well, Master Orihara you just simply have to let the other kids know you aren't one to take advantage of and you'll be ok." "You sound like you have some experience with this speech. Have any children?"

Small talk was taking my mind away from my current situation which was relieving. "One son actually. He's going to the same school as you. I'm the one who gave your father the idea of sending you there." Whelp, my butler was nice and all but I don't think the amount of rage surfacing could really prevent any injuries on such a _kind _man. Reaching out to the steering wheel hoping to crash our vehicle into a telephone pole watching us screech across the traffic almost getting hit by another vehicle when we switched lanes randomly. Quickly throwing my arms away from the steering wheel and jerking forward, a hair away from hitting my head against the dash bored.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Not us, just you. "If it means I get to be away from school then yes! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Butler should be asking that question, what the fuck was wrong with me. Pulling out of my seat belt feeling panic surge through me, hyperventilation at being in the same room with such a double-crossing jerk.

One does not simply give first day of school advice and says they are the reason I'm going to such a dump. "Calm down! This behavior is why I recommended Raira Academy to your father in the first place. " "How is my behavior any of your business?" Banging a fist against the dash bored, making me flinch. The loud sound of skin meeting plastic silenced my yelling.

"You acting like an ungrateful brat towards your parents." Yea, well they deserve the burden. "Let me out." "No." "I'll shout kidnap if you don't." "Go right ahead, your father already warned the police from your house to the school who you are and what they are to do if you should be arrested."

For once money and power seemed like a jerk. Rubbing at my aching temples from all the sudden yelling, I put my buckle back in it's legal place, ignoring the practically suffocating satisfied thoughts shooting out of my butler. Who gave him the right to act like my dad? Deep down I think I was happy that someone was taking charge in my life and acting on my actions telling me no for once. The endless streams of yes's and expected behavior from people got tiring but this wasn't a revelation I was going to preach.

Twenty-five minuets passed on the dot each second passing by in silence shattered only by a yawn, or loud breath being made. Long stretches of road soon turned into bustling city life, large skyscrapers touched the sky, and killer traffic almost murdered my patience but luckily we escaped in time. Hope that it's rush hour when my butler is driving home. The air smelled dirty, dirtier then homes, hanging heavy on the outside of the car in a smelly smog. The campus looked large with one large building painted a light blue outlined in golden. The lawn that was crowded with excess amounts of people had shrubs tracing the path of the fence keeping the schools students locked in. Further down from the single sidewalk colored a milky white was a winding driveway that circled around an island of plant life and exited back onto the highway. Buildings could be seen behind the large front building colored in the same blue, except faded slightly looking more sliver then blue. Metal detectors could be seen happily perched on the platform lifting the front building off of the ground waiting to find any weapon-carrying child. Good thing I left all my weapons in my luggage.

Stepping out of the car before the door could be opened by my butler, smirking at doing his job making him look bad. The metal detectors might bring about a problem. My knives were buried deep down under My back stabbing butler had driven off after I stepped out of the car myself opening the door by myself. Wearing a mask of coolness hiding any worry breaking across my pale face. Kids my age and older filled the two grass lawns on either side of sidewalk, they were departing from brightly colored buses digging through suitcase piles placed together like a bonfire stack, most were busy hanging out with friends talking in large groups. A noticeable factor that even I couldn't over look was the outfit situation. Everyone had bright blue blazers with matching slacks or skirt; males had ties loosely hanging from their necks.

Shit, shit, shit, I had been given a same pair of clothing but threw them away choosing to wear a cropped black jacket, a crimson colored V-neck that clung to my chest giving away my skinny form, and tight fitting skinny jeans. The worst that could happen is me getting yelled at by a teacher which is just what I wanted. Let the rebellion begin, plus kids liked a cool outcast more then the normal jock. Walking down the pathway strutting all the way towards the main buildings staircase ignoring every stare directed towards me, ignoring the fact that nobody was walking towards the school yet, which I'll admit was a little weird so I stopped walking, Letting instinct take over me. Hoping to use the confused new student look to gain the attraction of a human only to freeze in place.

Chills broke across my skin; the noise resembled a feral animalistic shout. What on Earth? Turning to my left looking in the distance at the fuzzy looking figures scrapping in the distance. A giant dust cloud formed around said figures, while kids ran for it, getting as far away from the intense battle. Strange, fights were supposed to be viewed upon not ignored.

Taking a step forward going against the direction of the crowd a curious expression scrawled on my features. Another scream full of pure rage echoed from the distance along with the sound of sirens. Deciding to run to the scene, wind flying through me as I dodged scared looking students all roughly shoving one another to get by in panic. Getting closer I saw perhaps the most breath taking sight anybody could witness. He was tall, insanely so enough to tower over anyone. Surrounding him was a large group of students dressed in the blue outfits along with the tall attacker.

Police officers could be heard marching onto the scene. The breath was literally taken away from me when I saw it. Lifting the biggest guy in the group with one hand, just picking him up as if he weighed nothing. This completely went against logic. Before I knew it a large, crazy smirk lifted the corners of my mouth. So amazing.

Walking closer, side stepping a police officer hurrying past me to get a better eye full. Veins stuck out all along his neck and forehead popping out thickly. His outfit was drenched in sweat and blood belonging to the raging man, judging by the giant head wound staining his blonde hair. Finally, hair that wasn't brown. Staining his face was the coppery substance, dripping down in streams dropping on his school uniform.

Once again I am amazed to see this lean, tall blonde monster launch said victim in his arms into the sky, ripping his clothes off with the force. Never have I seen something so disturbing and equally entertaining. Mouth hung open in eye I forgot to notice that the fight was over, all the students fighting him turn and ran all in different directions as cops came hurling at them. Idea alert! Stepping onto the scene I tapped onto the nearest police officers shoulder gaining his attention.

"They're starting another fight at the back of the school!" Getting the message he blew a whistle hanging around his neck running down in the opposite direction running towards the teenagers that had ran away. Why not the friggen monster? Turning towards the beast watching the police officers scatter away, looking at his chest heave in and out trying to suck in some air. Stalking over to said monster compelled to see this specimen closer.

Turning his head in my direction, looking at me through honey colored eyes. Beautiful honey colored eyes. " Hi." I said with an awed look staring right into his eyes feeling electrical tingles shoot up my spine. "Who the fuck are you?"

Turning his entire body facing me directly, standing defensively waiting for me to attack. "Izaya Oriahara." Every thing I said came out slowly sounding uncertain. Here I was talking to a monster. "What do you want?"

His tone was hard and snappy, matching his deep voice perfectly. "Who are you?" I had to know, it was my soul mission to know who this guy was and then it would be my goal to learn absolutely everything about my monster. "Shizuo Heiwajima." He said bluntly.

Awesome, the situation was aweing and definitely something. The only word that could describe this entire moment was awesome. Stepping closer paying attention to his every move, and every sound like the growl escaping his lips. "What are you doing?" Examining a whole new human being if you can even be called that.

Is what I had wanted to say but I just decided to smirk, and laughing. "A real monster my, my if I knew about you I'd have switched schools without fit." Believe it or not I meant to be harsh, this was a freak of nature who had just thrown a man out of his clothes. Hell yes I was going to be mean and intimidating because being afraid seemed to normal. First there was a twitch in his eye, and then a vein popped out on his forehead, he grinded his teeth which oddly enough sent tingles down my spine, and then he launched into full attack mode springing unexpectedly into action.

"Yes, surprise me!" Shizuo Heiwajima looked confused for a lack of better term, throwing a punch and waiting for the skin to make sickly contact with skin. But was irritatingly surprised when random Izaya Orihara who crept up to his fight smirking and looking dreamy eyed, chased the cops away, dodged his punch. "IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It didn't take long for Shizuo to realize that said male wasn't looking to be his friend, but for a one-time fight.

Fine he'll give it to him. He'll beat the shit out of 'em and watch as he acted just like the rest of the school and ignored him.

**Present time**

Surprising right? In less then 10 minuets a span that left only enough room to introduce ourselves we began a war. My air supply was running thin cutting into my lungs, burning at them. My legs began to feel like rubber slowing me down but that didn't stop me, I continued running. Running past dorm rooms, students, teachers, staff, and departing parents trying to get as much distance between me and Shizuo.

Luck wasn't with me today and I felt him before he actually launched himself. Jumping at my back pushing me down on the wood, rolling around on the ground until finally we slammed into a wall, I hit my head and he hit his shoulder. Sweat and crumbs of dried blood dropped down onto me as I lay still under him letting him take control. Entranced in him once more. "The hell is your problem? We just met!"

Exactly. Smirking, even though it was likely that I was about to have my ass royally kicked. "You just figured that out?" Laughing at the angry expression he gave, crunching up his face in disgust. "What gave you the fucking right?"

Shizuo sure swore a lot. "Nothing, I was bored and you were interesting looking. I've never seen a real monster be-" His fist slammed into my head. "I dare you…" He trailed off, sounding distant. "Wha?" Dark spots took over my vision making him look strange and covered.

For the first time in my entire 15 years of life I had been knocked out and honestly I didn't mind. What a wonderful way to start off my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating chapter three the other day. ~hehe I'm sorry… Forgive me? Either way here is a proposed peace offering in my attempts to calm your nerves. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, review, favorite, or follow it means so much to me. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review, PM me if you have any questions or concerns… (concerns?) I don't know. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**_Before you Met Me… _**

The few hours (I'm told four hours to be exact) had started off foggy, with a heavy weight resting against sore bones. I could barely move, and I certainly hadn't planned on following out on the impossible until my presence had been required. Sitting up on the crinkling paper resting underneath my pained body, doing its signature noise at every small twitch of the muscle or breath of air. I can honestly say that throughout all the pain and slight humiliation at being knocked out on my first unofficial day of school that there had been absolutely no regret. I loved the adrenaline brought by the fight, how my blood pumped, and loved the way my thoughts moved as fast as light calculating every fast paced move necessary during my exhilarating match between a blonde monster and I.

"Izaya Orihara?" The secretary had meat on her bones, from the row upon row of white chins, to the it flapping from her arms, bloating out over her much to tight charcoal colored pencil skirt to the pudgy feet tucked away in high heels.

"That sounds right." I smirked, she smiled, it was a small moment.

"I'm going to need you to head on over to principal's office." I frowned, tightening my lips. "That can't be rescheduled?" I asked honestly hoping that maybe the pathetic excuse of a principal of the school would feel a little sympathetic and wait for a full recovery.

"No dear you'll need to go right away." Clicking her tongue in her mouth, clicking her heels arounds and waddling away proving to annoy the crap out of me. "Thanks… For nothing." I mumbled, straining to move onto my elbows trying to support my upper body. Pain shot throughout my entire body from the simplest of movements, echoing whimpers shot through my lips.

Good thing nobody was around, which I had thought was rather odd, seeing as their was a passed out delinquent in a nurses office that is usually stacked with over the counter drugs.

Speaking of drugs, why the Hell wasn't my body pumped full of pain killers and aspirin?

"Need a little help?" Came a light male voice behind me sounding a bouncy and joyous at the sight of my struggles. "Doing just fine."

Footsteps bounded across the floor padding next to my side. I could see that the boy who looked 13, but had to be older to be wearing that doctor's jacket spewing his position to this school. He wore glasses, that slipped of the bridge of his nose hanging dangerously on the tip. "You probably shouldn't move so slowly. It's best to just get the pain done and over with quickly." And with that being said a firm hand shoved the area between my shoulder blades pushing me straight up.

I yelped, closing my crimson eyes in tight in pain.

"Why? Just why?" I asked annoyed, wishing I had a flick blade wrapped in my hand.

"Well now the pain won't be half bad. If you want to be better by tomorrow you've got to move around so your muscles don't get tensed up." Mental note: Never hide in the nurses office if I want to skip classes. Glaring into the circular lenses staring into gray colored eyes. "Oh it wasn't that bad." He assured patting my back once more making me sputter holding my accusation of utter bull shit.

Feeling the quick throbbing pain enter the front of my temple pounding against my skull trying to blow my brain out my ears.

"Do you have any aspirin or pain medication?" A saddened expression etched itself along his childish face. Seriously how old was this guy?

"I'm afraid you can't have any until I have your records proving you are free to have any type of over the counter drug." Great, so the only way to get this pain to end was with my piss in a cup. Swinging my burning legs to the ground with a loud _thud _not liking the popping in my knee.

Wincing at the tense joints, hurrying to stand against my bodies will using the counter holding clear jars of ear swabs, popsicle sticks, bandaids, gauze, and a thermometer. Cracking the kinks from my back and neck watching the shuddering of the doctor beside me and the scowl he threw my way. "What?" I smirked deciding to do the same with my fingers getting the cramps out one finger at a time, smirking at the amusing flinches and jumps the doctor did. "So you best be on your way."

He ushered shooing me out the door.

"I don't know where I'm going." Stating flatly loving the way this man instantly connected the puzzle.

"Oh you're new! That's why you got in a fight with Shizuo-kun. You should steer clear of him from now on. By the way I'm Shinra Kishitani, student and school nurse." Holding out his gloved hand expecting me to shake back but all I did was glare. At least I knew that he wasn't a full grown man and probably had the same age as me. "I can do whatever I want with Shizuo. Now is there a map I can read the directions from?" Even though I basically rejected Shinra's entire existence the shorter male bounced all the way around me and the the office area that had been in front of the nurses office.

Three ladies sat in leather desk chairs, each one talking in hushed voices on the phone not bothering to give a single glance at us.

"This would be the office." I feel stupid, which is a whole new feeling to my perfect genius normality.

"So… Just head back?" "Actually you should wai-" "There you are!" Screamed the blonde monster striding quickly over to me, popping a vein in-between his eyebrows looking ready to murder, shame there are to many witness's to actually get in a fight that would involve blood and murder.

"Shizuo it's nice to see you again. How are you? Well I hope." Pretending to actually care about his day fueled the inferno more, most likely leading to another beat down with us dancing in a glorious battle. "I don't know who you think you are but-" "Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, Mr. Duke would like to see you." Shouted the middle office lady, covering the plastic speaker of her phone. Ending the small feud between us quickly, I (painfully) skipped around the monster giggling lightly, hiding my injuries.

Finding the door with the the golden plaque labeled principal, I knocked politely with a fuming blonde flaring his nostrils behind me.

"Shizuo you'll pass out if you keep breathing like that." Turning to face the male who had to be graced with amazing height, pressing a finger to the tip of his nose, laughing at the bewildered expression given to me.

Just delicious this one. Grabbing my thin wrist, wrapping his entire palm around it tightening his hold with every second. "You're insane." "Probably." Throwing my wrist out of his hand in disgust, waiting for Mr. Duke to show his face.

Rapping soar knuckles against dark green paint wondering where he was. "It's the door next to it." Counting to ten, easing the irritation at the utter incompetence of these fools and slowly walking the doorway next to the one we were just at, with an identical paint job and plaque neatly nailed to the door.

"Oie Mr. Duke." Boomed Shizuo rapturing my eardrums with his deep voice. Clicking could be heard on the other side of the door till finally it was thrown open. Cool air conditioned breeze shot onto my skin, coming at a great relief. No way would I mind getting in trouble all the time if air conditioning came along.

"Come inside." Mr. Duke's face was balmy, covered in a sheet of sweat, that trailed off his round red face.

A dark brown suit and very out of context blue tie swinging off his bulky chest snugged against his round body.

I followed behind my superior, shuddering in disgust at the greasy gray overcome that he called hair caught my attention. "Sit." Two wooden chair sitting in front of a large work desk covered in files, a computer, tacky ornaments, a cup of pens, pictures of kids from the past years (creepy), and just a full out war of messiness. Taking a seat on one of the teal colored cushions, my ass loving the sudden sponge resting under it's pain, and Shizuo sitting beside me looking tense and upset, clutching at the armrest, splintering the wooden material. Duke's owlish eyes dashed from culprit to culprit eyeing them both down, expecting Shizuo to be apart of this mess but certainly not a brand new student, but this would be one of the consequences of running a disciplinary school full of bratty children.

"Calm down Heiwajima-san." Taking a deep breath into his lungs, slowly releasing the arms of the chair now marked with cracks and broken wood.

"Explain to me your side of the story Orihara-san." I smirked knowing that this is where I made my existence clear.

"I don't recall much." I itched the back of my head looking down at my twiddling thumbs feeling innocence. "And why is that?" I looked back up, staring into the eyes of my principal. "Well, Heiwajima-san smashed my head into a wall knocking me unconscious."

"You bastard! Mr. Duke he's faking it, he knows exactly what he-" "Quiet Shizuo." Shouted the principal not playing around.

If a student got seriously harmed, or some type of brain damage there could be a potential law suit on his hands.

"Just try your best." Waiting for the perfect moment to begin my epic tale that would end with me glowing in innocence and most of all glory. "I saw the cops running around everywhere, I was scared since it was my first day that there would be police officers on campus so I went in the opposite direction of where they were running, hopping it would lead me to safety when I saw Heiwajima-san standing alone shaking in what I assumed at the time was fright. I don't exactly know what compelled me at the moment but I walked up to him asking if he was ok when suddenly, and this parts a bit hazy, he grabbed my shoulders trying to attack me. I only took proper protocol and ran for my life."

I finished quickly hoping that would be a good start. "Is this true Shizuo." Waiting for the sudden outburst of denial pointed my way but only receiving cold silence and honey colored orbs searching my pale face. Looking back at the principal he answered with, "Yes." Yes! Shock filled my pained body.

Why would he say yes?

Shooting a confused look in his direction hoping to earn an explanation later.

"That settles it then. Shizuo I have to give you punishment for this, you know attacking students in a fit of rage is frowned upon." Nodding his head, bouncing the blonde locks with him he looked ready for anything. But here I was sitting in a seat looking utterly shocked and confused.

He had no reason to say yes, unless he did? But he wouldn't be getting punishment if the principal had a soft spot for him. "That will be decided later. Leave my office on good terms and I expect to hear no more of this fighting nonsense from the two of you." Taking that as a dismissal I quickly launched to my feet, waiting for the brute to follow my lead which eventually he did. We walked out of the office, the blonde trailing behind me till finally the green painted door was shut and I had enough room to stand next to him.

"Why'd you do that?" He looked at me amusement playing in his eyes.

"Didn't expect that reaction did you flea?" Flea?

"Not exactly. I thought you were going to protest but it looks like you wanted to just pass the victory over to someone worthy of it today." I said walking away from the scene feeling the ache come back full force, stumbling on my feet, tripping myself like a clumsy idiot. I had waited for the impact of the ground to collide with my face only to feel a strong arm wrap around my waste.

Electricity shot through my waist trailing to my heavy beating heart. "Thanks." I mumbled knowing that it was my new enemy who had caught me and was now setting my body back in a standing position. "I'll say this once. Leave me the fuck alone." Storming out of the office leaving me behind staring clues at the confusing being that had left me. "How interesting ne ~Shinra." Coming away from his hiding place inside the nurses office looking just as astonished. "You're insane." Probably.


End file.
